En Nous la Vie des Morts
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Nous ne sommes jamais notre propre personne, puisque nous héritons toujours quelque chose de ceux qui nous entourent. La vie après la mort existe bel et bien, c'est la survie des morts au travers des vivants.


**En Nous la Vie des Morts**

Mary a beau être morte jeune, elle a légué beaucoup à ses deux fils.

Dean est celui qui lui ressemble le plus, on peut le voir au premier coup d'œil. Ce n'est pas juste l'apparence physique – les cheveux blond sablonneux et les yeux verts. Dean a beau se cacher sous une carapace de gros dur, il ne pourra jamais nier le fait qu'il a un instinct de protection envers les autres très affirmé.

C'est le même instinct de protection qui a poussé Mary Campbell Winchester à se ruer dans la chambre de son fils de six mois alors qu'un démon s'y trouvait.

Sam semble tenir davantage de son père, mais au fond de lui, il est tout autant le fils de sa mère. Même si ce n'est qu'une fois adulte qu'il apprend qu'elle aussi a été élevée dans la chasse. Qu'elle aussi détestait ça. Et qu'elle aussi a tenté de s'enfuir.

Pour Mary et pour Sam, cette vie heureuse et paisible qu'ils désiraient si intensément a pris fin dans un brasier impitoyable.

**(****)**

Bobby Singer n'était peut-être pas le père biologique des garçons Winchester, mais il leur a quand même laissé un héritage.

Dean a hérité son alcoolisme. D'accord, John a attiré le garçon dans cette voie depuis longtemps, mais Bobby n'a rien fait pour le décourager de la suivre. Il a aussi hérité de sa conviction que la famille ne se réduit pas au sang qu'on partage ; cette conviction qui a fini par lui faire admettre un ange dans le clan Winchester.

C'est cette conviction qui fait que, en dépit de son refus d'avoir le moindre enfant, Bobby s'est quand même retrouvé avec deux fils.

Sam a hérité de son goût pour les recherches. Si le vieux chasseur se rappelle bien, il lui a refilé le virus en disant au môme de bouquiner dans sa bibliothèque pendant que les gamins séjournaient chez lui. C'est aussi chez lui que Sam a eu l'idée d'aller à l'université – après que Bobby lui ait lancé qu'avec une cervelle pareille, il pourrait faire carrière.

C'est à cause d'une réflexion lancée par un vieux ferrailleur que Sam a fini par claquer la porte au nez de son père pendant quatre ans.

**(****)**

En tant qu'Aîné des Anges, Michel était un exemple à suivre pour beaucoup.

Naomi a repris en partie les rênes qu'il a quittés. Et pour mener sa barque – et tenter de restaurer un semblant d'ordre dans le chaos régnant au Paradis – elle a été obligée de s'accrocher et de se battre bec et ongles. Heureusement pour elle, elle a de la volonté à revendre. La volonté de protéger ce qui reste de sa famille.

La même volonté qui a poussé Michel à plonger sa lame dans le corps de l'Etoile du Matin.

Virgile ne réfléchit pas beaucoup. Mais après tout, il n'est qu'un soldat, et on n'attend pas d'un soldat qu'il s'interroge sur le sens des ordres qu'on lui donne. Il obéit, un point c'est tout, et la morale ne compte pas. Le plus important, c'est la mission à accomplir.

Michel non plus n'a jamais remis en question un ordre donné par son Père, même quand celui-ci lui a dit d'envoyer son frère dans la fosse.

**(****)**

En dépit d'avoir été désavoué et renié par sa propre espèce, Lucifer continue d'inspirer quelques uns de ses cadets.

Anna a perdu son nom d'ange tout comme Lucifer a perdu le sien. Tous les deux, ils ont commis le pire des sacrilèges possibles pour les anges : oser penser par eux-mêmes. Et maintenant, les membres de leur propre race ne demandent rien de mieux que de les détruire si jamais l'occasion s'en présente.

Anna n'a jamais compris pourquoi le simple fait de douter était un crime, et en cela, elle est bien la petite sœur de Helel, l'Etoile qui a chu dans l'Abîme.

Hester est en colère. Pourquoi ? Parce que tout s'effondre autour d'elle. Ses frères et ses sœurs se font tuer, ses frères et ses sœurs se trahissent mutuellement, ses frères et ses sœurs ne sont plus _ses frères et ses sœurs_. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle crie contre Dieu de permettre à sa famille de voler en éclats.

Tout comme Lucifer crie contre son Père à en perdre la voix pour avoir provoqué la scission de leur famille en _rebelles _et en _soldats_.

**(****)**

Comme Raphaël fréquentait énormément ses cadets, il était naturel que certains d'entre eux héritent de ses traits de caractère.

Uriel a hérité de son désespoir. Leur Créateur a cessé d'être leur Père, et le Paradis s'enfonce dans le marasme, devenant progressivement et inéluctablement l'ombre de ce qu'il était autrefois. Et par-dessus tout, les anges cessent d'être eux-mêmes. Ils se transforment peu à peu en automates… ou bien ils subissent la déchéance.

Le cœur d'Uriel s'est brisé lorsque l'ange qu'il aimait sans oser le lui avouer s'est arraché les ailes, tout comme le cœur de Raphaël s'est brisé lorsque Lucifer a décidé de les trahir tous.

Inias n'a jamais été du genre à porter des jugements sur les autres. Il sait que les choses sont toujours plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent et avant d'exprimer son opinion, il tient à savoir tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur le sujet. Il ne pourra sans doute pas pardonner à Castiel d'avoir détruit plusieurs de leurs frères et sœurs, mais il peut _comprendre _pourquoi il a fait cela.

Si cela était possible, Raphaël jurerait que celui qu'il était auparavant s'est réincarné sous la forme d'Inias.

**(****)**

Gabriel a fui le Paradis très tôt, mais il aura tout de même laissé sa marque au sein de sa famille.

Balthazar a le même rire immense et la même joie pétillante que lui. Au Paradis, alors que le jeune ange commençait à peine à voler, personne ne s'y trompait. Balthazar avait tellement d'énergie de vie en lui, de désir _d'exister_, que seul Gabriel parvenait à suivre son rythme. Avec leurs mauvais tours, ils gardaient tout le Paradis sur des charbons ardents, tout en l'éclairant comme personne d'autre ne le pouvait.

Lorsque Gabriel puis Balthazar ont disparu, c'est comme si le Soleil s'était éteint pour les anges.

Castiel ne ressent peut-être pas les choses très fort, mais il y a un sentiment qu'il peut éprouver au point d'en étouffer, et c'est l'amour. Ce même amour qui a toujours dirigé la vie de Gabriel. Quelqu'un te tend la main ? Prends-la. Ton ami te blesse ? N'attends pas qu'il s'excuse, pardonne-lui. C'est toi qui as blessé ton ami ? Fais-toi pardonner. Ton ami représente tout pour toi ? Protège-le.

C'est ce même amour qui a poussé un Archange et un Ange à choisir l'humanité plutôt que leur propre famille.

**(****)**

Nous ne sommes jamais notre propre personne, car nous héritons toujours quelque chose de ceux qui nous entourent.

La vie après la mort n'est pas une fable, puisque les disparus survivent au travers des êtres chers qu'ils ont laissés derrière.


End file.
